


Sleeping Beauty

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	Sleeping Beauty

睡眠是平静的集合体。

该如何描述才是最合适？当那人躺在柔软的垫絮中，在完整的衣着装束的包裹下依旧呼吸平静。铁黑色的西装不知是尺寸不合还是动作使然，竟赤裸坦然的露出男人手臂及小腿，皮鞋是不经意的甩在床头，一双棉袜还留在脚上，带着些挑衅的耷拉于床褥之外。

一览无余。

黑色轮廓同浅色背景交相辉映，直勾勒得那曲线丰腴饱满。欲望的祸首尚还躺在自己的休憩里，繁重的事务既能让他衣衫不整的倒下，也自然可以让他陷入长时间安稳脆弱的睡梦里。在August眼中男人矛盾足够，一吐一息间只撩人得紧，虽是毫无意识，却也鲜活的要命。他长卷的眼睫不自主的颤抖，让他想保护又想毁坏。

布料下的曲线引得他凭空涨起欲求。

抽出的铐锁冰凉无声，在昏暗的房间里如游蛇，Walker尽力将附身贴近的动作施行得安静，对方已久徜徉于梦中，他只得小心的将那双手由枕下移出来。Mendez皱眉哝哝几声，反倒让他嘴角上扬。

他身上...飘散着淡淡的茉莉香。

清脆的金属响起宣布那囹圄的降临，温软的人浑然不知自己落入蛛网，胸口起伏得平稳安逸，与之作对的是那双修长干净的手禁锢在镣铐里的画面，铁链仔细的绕过床柱，确认着迟来的挣扎终将无用。

接下来...

接下来就是享用了。

现在是早晨，Walker还没从半个地球外的作息中脱离开来，混着窗外晨昏的天际怀抱自己清醒的神志无所事事。桌上的空烟盒被他拿起来，捏成一团厚随即丢进垃圾桶里。往常在男人唇舌间的烟草氤氲在空气中爆开，August深切的呼吸，一面转身爬上了窄小的床铺。

这还不足够唤他醒来。

西裤下的双腿纠缠交叉着，裸露的一段白皙如同最露骨的邀请。墨色的长发散在枕巾上，只显得他没由来的脆弱苍白。

那只手有恃无恐的攀上裤腰，贪婪的向下，向里。

男人不平的咕哝。

长久以来，就是这样的温软，令他在硝烟和扳机之间保有最后一点意识和念想。August从没说自己喜欢这个，在冰面上行走与坠进深渊他无法分辨那个更好，若是有一天自己当真...

他游弋的手褪掉那人的底裤。

胡茬点触男人白皙的侧颜。

到最后，August还是贪恋Mendez。

下腹火热异常，勃起的阴茎直直顶在熟睡人的臀部，诱人的脂肪块十分柔软，竟然被戳得陷下一小块。

“你不需要那么咄咄逼人。”

地上的碎片被男人弯下身段逐个拾起，两汪焦糖色的眼瞳满载着让自己不自在的担忧，却连分毫责怪都不愿给。

那个黄昏的夕阳艳丽，多彩的霞光透过玻璃砸在他导师修长的身段上，可Walker只记得那双美丽的眼睛，年长男人刚刚冒出的胡须，薄唇一张一合，说着那些无意义的训教。

如此，我就不那么直接。

西裤内部还是限制过多，Walker索性诱哄着扒下这恼人的布料，沾染了润滑油脂的手滑进臀缝瞄准了柔软的穴口。

进入的过程比想象中顺利。

他屏住呼吸，努力将这一切的侵略性降到最低。海蓝色的眼睛锁在Tony侧过去的脸颊，想不到操入身体里的手指只让他震颤一阵，Mendez甚至没睁开眼，迷迷糊糊着由任Walker的手指在穴口打转。

安静，安静，

告诫在Walker内心中重复了一遍又一遍。

再等等。

愈加明显的指奸让Tony皱眉，“唔...”细瘦的腰肢下意识的扭动，妄图避开不适的饱足感。“嗯...！不...”粗壮的臂膀及时腾出来环抱住迷糊的小熊，顺带制住了他即将到来的进一步挣扎。男人的淫穴自然的配合着自己，蜜液随着他熟稔的开拓迅速分泌而来，咕啾水声作响，操进Mendez后穴的手指动作得频繁嚣张。逐渐就丢了限制。

贪婪撕破了冠冕堂皇的桎梏。

“呜...嗯啊...！”前后移动的手操得男人身体都开始耸动，而在内里更是过分的分开指节尝试去让Tony的后穴扩得大开。强硬分开的穴口自然经受着不适，以至于将男人从睡眠的泥沼中拉扯着起身。“哈...！Au...August？！”

沙哑的呼唤无疑是向他的欲火加垒燃料，“呃啊！这是...！哈！你！”眼中那对琉璃眸子很快便湿润了，Walker分辨不清这其中到底是困意的熏染还是惊诧的诱因，他只是胡乱的吻Mendez的脸，贪恋对方唇舌之间的烟草味道。

惊惶的尖叫被吮吸成了糯软的呻吟，前倾幅度过分得一如自己对Mendez的恋想。August开始啃咬对方那双夹含烟卷的薄唇，每每忆起Tony抽烟的姿态就让他压抑得很。他强行把Mendez托进一潭燥热里，身下手臂抽动的动作也越加无所顾忌。

“哈啊...！呜呜呜！！！Augu...！”

男人在混乱里尖叫，无助得宛如受了侵犯。哦，这就是一场强奸。他在Tony最放松的间隙趁虚而入，进到他渴求已久的，中年男子放荡而热情的身体里。

仅仅是手指而已。他念叨，或许就在羞赧的男人耳边说出了口。

你湿透了。

金属刮擦在木质床梁的闷沉象征Mendez的不悦，只可惜文员未经训练的力量无法撼动任何事物。他倒是喜爱对方这般反抗的心意与反抗不得的气力，Walker吻得便愈发不讲章法，一对蛮横的唇如此吸附对方高挺的鼻梁，舔舐他毛绒的胡须。挑弄起内敛男性的颤音，激荡出他难溢的兴奋。

爱抚的疯狂根本无从压抑，Walker用力揉搓男人衬衫下的胸乳，粗粝的疼痛反而加重了性爱快感。他听见Mendez开始胡乱的叫骂，即便期间充斥着娇媚的喘息。

“August...August...操...操你的！”

无暇顾及，恢复清明的饥渴男人不自觉的向自己下腹处摇晃着屁股。流水的小穴再不可能被区区三根手指满足，Mendez知道哪里有好东西，就着衣装律整的上身和狼狈湿黏的下体去靠近身后的人。

天杀的，他又不是什么该死的修道士。三根手指移到穴口处一齐将湿软的括约肌撑的大开，空虚的穴道和被打开的小嘴一定让Tony恼火极了，即便双腿被操的发软，August依旧看见那个人抬腿试图来踢身后的自己。

裤子拖累了他，可腿终归是分开了的。空余的臂一把从缝隙中穿过，直接将那只长腿从裤管里抽出来。等待已久的阴茎几乎在颤抖，Walker扳起那独独一只，好让男人淫荡的蜜穴彻底暴露在自己眼下。一圈肉洞早被自己玩弄的服帖，甚至还张合着催促接下来的侵犯。

他不再等。

强硬的将自己挤入对方的双腿之间，怀中Mendez身体不可避免的抽搐起来。腰肢挺动的频率和力道都同温柔相差甚远，这大概是唯一一处August不想温柔待他的场合。这里同外面不一样，他得宣告Tony是自己的，这是性交，这是标记，这是侵占与征服。

这是他在说爱。

狠厉的操干让Mendez保持了相当长时间的沉默，肠道中横冲直撞的肉棒足够让自己灵魂出窍，他听见身上人沉重的喘息，又一边狠狠咬住枕套。那混帐东西可笑的胡茬在他面上不断的摩擦，下面可怕的阴茎抽插不停。后穴似乎爱液淋漓，这由不得自己，就像是凌晨被手指操醒也不由自己控制一样。

哦，生气。他当然生气了。小兔崽子擅自加入了特别行动部门，完整的去又满身伤痕的回来，把自己原先的教训全做玩物。所以他打开门看见August连个问好也没给，放了包就一头倒在床上。困意是肯定的，但逃避也毋庸置疑。

所以他可没准备让August就这样得逞。Mendez倔强的咬着枕巾，不管是泪水还是津液都无声的流。操进来的粗大肉棒抵在他柔软的前列腺上，一声压抑太多的变调尖叫才终于遛了出来。湿热的小穴一定比他自己诚实过多，取悦August的吸吮包裹一样不少，如今还有湿液分泌着加重自己的淫荡。

“为什么不说话？”

疑问姗姗来迟。Walker看着满脸潮红的人心中自知，他流了好多汗，好让眼泪混在其中落下来。发红的眼眶带着些病态的艳丽，里面漂亮的晶体始终不肯回望自己。

他不做无用功。

镣铐与木材磨挲出刺耳的响，险险盖过男人不适的哼哼。双腿熟练的对着August打开着，即便是空虚着的穴口也不住的向外吐出透明的粘液。Walker伸手，刻意用自己粗糙的指腹贴上敏感肿胀着的会阴，欣赏那个人隐忍的神情，两道弯眉紧蹙，微张的唇好让那些或轻或重的喘息偷跑出去。

“进来。”

Mendez没有看他。

“进来，操我啊。”

他差点忘记对方还穿着白日里工作的西服，正式严肃的上装和持续被使用着操干着的下体形成强烈的对比。Mendez的头发散乱，脸颊上也是诡异的红，意料之外的斜过眼看着自己，一片焦棕之间不见喜怒。Walker茫然的靠近，胯下还挺立着的肉柱对于那个小口而言简直是灾难，他们靠的越来越近，如同夏秋交替间第一枚落叶坠向地面。

硕大的顶端浅浅塞进小洞，两双唇还保持着胶着的距离，他听的到他的心跳，尝的了他的呼吸，散落的刘海融进对方的黑发里，他多想让自己的血肉也嵌入对方的身体骨骼。

“真听话。”

Mendez冒出阵咯咯傻笑。

紧接着又被断然截去。

他欺压上来，让自己的性器再一次将喂给倦倦的男人。Mendez的眉眼如此漫不经心，只叫他试图窥得那人紧迫动情的模样。小穴在阴茎的碾压下显得格外可怜，肉体抨击的那么响，让Mendez只觉得自己要被操死过去。

嗜咬的力道带着不平，他多想拥他入怀，他想再摸摸那个人的脑洞，想仔细看看对方的枪口伤疤，想埋怨想责骂，想继续如此纠缠，想永世不得分离。

环上腰肢的双腿即是默许。作为回报August握紧中年男人精瘦的腰，忿恨的直往自己勃起的肉柱上撞击。兀自看男人再无法隐匿的哭叫，无处安放的双手握紧又放开，下体的水液丰沛，缩紧的肠壁绞紧抽插操弄自己的肉棒。

纠葛性事演变作战争。双方交战的不相上下，Mendez凶狠的在August唇间舔去渗出的血珠，他感受那样低下而愧歉的情绪，如得到馈赠般热情的挺动，让身下赤裸人儿媚叫哭求，难得的恶毒又烟消云散了。

黏液喷薄在他下腹。一直紧绷的躯壳在一阵虚弱的痉挛后立刻软下去，Walker诚然喜欢那双眼白上翻的失神眸子，耷在唇上的舌尖甚至还带着本属于他的血红。

Tony Mendez

是

他

的

，

 

还

是

他

的

。

对彼此的身后了解使Walker清楚这并非性爱事故的昏沉。这时的Mendez仅仅是失去最后一点攻击性，被自己操熟操透成了鱼肉而已。热情洋溢的肉穴还舔着自己的阴茎，他轻车熟路的再次动作起来。

“呜...不...”

果然，Tony摇着头祈求他来。

“不要....August...呜！”

真可爱。

动作幅度变大了。床架发出不堪其扰的吱呀怪叫。Walker弯下身去吻他，脱力的男人再没执拗的躲开，湿漉漉的宛若兔子一般战栗着接受August的赏赐。

“别...哈啊啊！痛...好痛...”

发泄过的阴茎并未再起之势，这点时间相对恢复原状也未免太短。而在这期间继续动作自然是无比折磨。

但他喜欢，喜欢看自己的Mendez软弱可欺的模样。

他清楚自己也即将射精，索性粗暴的吻上去堵住所有物的抽泣。

“呜...！呜嗯...！嗯……！”

小腿开始不由自主的踢上自己发热的下身，疼痛驱使Tony不再忍耐。再忍忍，他无声的诉说，一手握住对方颓软的阴茎双丸揉弄，一手抚在他不住颤动的脸上。

他们同时释放出来。浓稠的白浊填满Mendez狭窄的甬道，异物感竟使男人狠狠抽动几下。与此同时浅淡得透明的湿液再一次通过Tony的阴茎射在August手中，痛苦与情欲交织的产物往往如此简单，达到男性潮吹是Walker痴迷使用在Mendez身上的把戏。他的疲惫登上顶峰，剧烈的快意和痛感叫他崩溃，泪水泻出来，在枕巾布料上很快染上痕迹。

纠缠在August身上的腿不肯放下。

“你...哈啊……！August...”

“我回来了。”

他补充完那句话。接着献上那个缺失已久的吻。

 

End


End file.
